This invention relates to a material handling apparatus.
In many types of machines it is desirable to provide a mechanism that will grasp a workpiece and move it from one position to another. Such mechanisms should be capable of moving the workpiece and gripping it without damage. It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved material handling apparatus.